Vanilla
by Kakuzuslittleone
Summary: An elf, his magician, and some vanilla. Fun times. Fun times. Celtic GuardianXDark Magician yaoi


I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters. They belong to the person who made them........I don't even know. XD Anyway, this is a story I wrote in middle school, and I decided to publish it for others to see. Hope you like! :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he paced around his room, Guardian began to ponder about his problem. "If I tell him, he'd hate me. But if I don't tell him, I'll be forced to never tell him." He said outloud as he sat on his bed."Maybe after he loses in a duel? No he wouldn't want to go nera me ever again." He continued, unaware that he was being watched.

"He has feelings for someone? Who?" Dark wondered as he continued to watch the elf from the shadows. "Maybe I should ask him?" Dark thought,as he watched his secret crush walk over to the closet. "What is he doing? IS he going to change? Should I look away?" He began to think as the elf opened the closet. SLowly he pulled his shirt off to reveal a tight, muscular back and soft, smooth skin. "Not one scar? He must be amazing with that sword!" Dark thought, enjoying the show. He could feel himself hardening as he watched the blonde elf undress. Even slower that then shirt, he began to discard of his pants, to reveal, much to Dark's surprise, that he wore nothing underneath. Then something happened that caught Dark by surprise. The elf turned around, still completely nude, and looked right at where he was hidng.

"Come out Magician. I know you're there, watching me. Do you like what you see? If you come out, maybe I'll let you touch me." He said in a seductive voice, as he walked over to his bed, sat down, and spread his legs in an inviting gesture. "Really?" Dark asked as he slowly inched towards the light. "Yes, really. Aren't you attracted to me? I heard you, moaning as I undressed." He said, playing with one of his nipples, moaning slightly. Had he moaned? He certainly hadn't noticed. Dark began blushing, out of embarrassment as well as arousal. He enjoyed the sound of the elf moaning, and the sight of him. Legs wide open, playing with himself, and moaning his name. OH yes, Dark was attracted to him!

"Yes! I"m attracted to you......and I am so hard right now!" Dark answered as he walked over to the bed and forcefully kissed him. He felt hands slowly begin to strip him of his armor and he helped."By the way, my name is Dark." He said as he was pulled down, ontop of the elf. "Guardian." Was the short reply, before their lips crashed togetheragain. When they finally broke off for air, Dark looked down at the elf. Golden orbs peered up at him, laughing a little. The elf could tell, he was nervous. "So, you wanna have more fun or not?" Guardian asked, smirking at him."Yes! I do!" Dark answered as he began to stroke the elf's poor, neglected memeber.

He heard that intoxicating moan and felt the body beneath him buck as he continued to play. "Do you like that? I wanna hear you scream!" Dark said, moaning himself, at the sight of the elf's face. Pleasure written all over it. "Yes! Touch me! Do whatever you want to me!" Guardian yelled before he kissed Dark, making his way towards the magician's ear. As he nipped at the other man's earlobe he was stopped. He looked at him in confusion. "What's the matter? Change your mind?" He asked, a little worried. He didn't want to stop! "No, I haven't changed my mind. But I want to make you feel good. I want to lick every inch of you. Make you scream in ecstacy!" Dark exclaimed as he pick Guardian up and moved him to a more comfortable position.

"Do what you will. I am yours." Guardian answered, pinching the other man's nipples. Dark moaned, then began his assault. He started with his ears. Nibbling, he earned low moans. Slowly he drew the ears with his tongue."Ohhh! Dark!" Guardian moaned as Dark bit his earlobe. The next second their lips met. Dark licked at the soft lips, asking a silent question. He got the answer he'd hoped for when those lips opened. He licked at the lips again, which tasted like vanilla, before he stuck his tongue into the inviting cavern. Running his tongue over the top of the mouth, over the teeth, and finally meeting the tongue which had patiently waited it's turn.

As their tongues met, both Dark and Guardian moaned, each drinking the sound from the other hungrily. As their tongues warred for dominance, their hands roamed all over the other's body. Mapping it, remembering sensitive spots for later. Finally Dark broke the kiss, letting Guardian take in air."Have you done this before?" Guardian asked, gasping for air between each word. "N-no. You'd be the first." Dark answered, his face burning from the deep blush on his face. Soon after that statement Dark felt a hand brush across his memeber. He couldn't help but to moan loudly and buck his hips.

"Then I should be on top." Guardian said as he flipped them. Dark made a bit of a whining noise as he was flipped to the position of uke."But I don't want to be uke! I want to be seme!" Dark whined as he felt Guardian caress his inner thigh. Guardian looked at him suspiciously. "And you know those terms how? You said you'd never done this!" Dark blushed darkly and looked away. "Internet." He answered."Ah! Well, that is no longer your choice. For your first time you have to be uke. I was." He said as he licked his lips and caressed Dark right underneath his balls."A-ah!" Dark cried out as he wiggled, trying to get away from the pleasure the elf was causing him.

"Stubbon. You can't be seme as long as I'm your first!" Leaning oer for another kiss, Dark couldn't help but to give in. The vanilla flavor of Guardian's lips drew him closer to complete and utter submission with each kiss. Guardian must have known he had a dark spellcaster for an admirer. Vanilla made his kind slowly become submissive. As Guardian broke the kiss he began to grind his harded member against the other man's. Dark began to feel like he was going insane. The pleasure he was feeling, plus the vanilla, quickly changing his mind about being uke.

"C-cheater! Oh! Damn you and your-Oh yes! Right there!!DAMN VANILLA!!!!" Dark screamed as he came. It took Guardian by surprise. Not just what was yelled either, oh no, Dark had to get him back for this. Of course, the magician had cum so hard that he now had a large amount of it on his face. "You just had to get the last laugh, huh?" He said as he glared at him. All Dark could do was laugh. "Damn straight! Make me uke, huh?! Fine! I'll get you in the face!!" Dark finally managed to answer. But Guardian would not be beaten that easily. He pulled some lube out from under the pillow and grinned evilly at Dark.

".............fuck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! By the way, incase you didn't figure it out, the pairing is Celtic GuardianxDark Magician. :3 They're my two fav monsters! And they don't get enough sexin in. :3 Read, and let me know what you think, kay? Help me make my newest story better! :3 


End file.
